zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
PDA
The PDA (also known as "personal data assistant") is your high-tech device information manager that records your quests, has its own GPS map locator, and a GST time clock. Main Usage Your PDA ("personal data assistant") has two vital functions for the game: Map Feature There are two kinds of maps, the local map and the global map. *'Local Mini-Map'- This map shows a top-down representation of the area (zone) you're currently exploring. *'Global Map'- This map shows all the large explorable areas in the game. NOTE: Some locations can only be explored when you're working on specific tasks or if you've succeeded in some specific accomplishment. Those areas are *not* shown on the Global Map. Some areas are blacked out if you haven't explored the entire zone. This is called the "fog of war" and is basically there so you can keep track of where you've explored and where you have not. As you move into a new section of the map, those areas become uncovered and exposed. There are also filters near the top of the pane. These filters allow you to turn on/off different indicators so that you can see where things are located. Those filters are: Quest (toggles on/off any active task flags), Group (toggles on/off the positions of your crewmates), Friend (toggles on/of the positions of any players currently on your "Friends" list). In addition, there is a "Auto Center" button. If this is turned off, then you can move the map around (by clicking-and-holding on the map and dragging it around), and it will stay where you put it. If that Auto Center button is turned on, then the map will snap back to auto-center on YOUR location after you release the map. 'Task List' There are two task lists: the active task list and the completed task list. *'Active Task List'- shows your current tasks in the task list. These tasks are shown in their "minimized" form. You can click the "+" symbol to the left of the task name to expand it out. In the minimized form, you see only the current Step's details. Basically, this is telling you what you need to advance to the next step of the task. In the "maximized form", you also see the task's Summary, which gives you an overview on what you're trying to do, if you've forgotten. *'Completed Task List'- shows your completed tasks in the task list. This list is shown in its minimized form also. The titles of all the tasks that you've completed so far show in this list, allowing you to easily review what you've done in the game so far. NOTE: Completed Badges are also shown in this list 'GST clock' Main Article: GST The game clock is shown on the PDA, in the lower, right hand corner. This clock tells you what time of day it is within the world of Gaia. This can be very useful when trying to deal with tasks that only work during the "day" or "night" of the game. zOMG wiki- GST.png|The GST time clock shown in the bottom right corner of the PDA. Note *The PDA can be closed or opened during gameplay. However, it doesn't affect the gameplay any at all. References #http://www.gaiaonline.com/launch/zomg/, In-game Help; Gaia Online ©2008.